


Поезд

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: Путь и его главные смыслы.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Поезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321017) by [TheGreenMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeridian/pseuds/TheGreenMeridian). 



> Это не о реальных людях. В рассказе выступает персонаж сериала «Чернобыль» (HBO).

Сколько он уже ехал в этом треклятом поезде? По крайней мере, у него был СВ — но полка слишком короткая (они всегда такие?), а еще он проголодался. За окном медленно сменялись виды, поезд грохотал и скрипел, и он перевернулся на полке в третий раз за минуту, пытаясь устроиться хоть немного удобнее. Он с детства презирал поезда за утомительную скуку; в автомобиле ты сам отвечаешь за управление, сам выбираешь, где сделать остановку и какую радиостанцию слушать. А в поезде ты просто пленник, застрявший в металлической коробке, пока тебя не выпустят на свободу. Он даже шутил, что сделал карьеру по главной причине — стать таким важным, чтобы ему подавали вертолеты и самолеты и никогда больше не надо было садиться на поезд. И вот поди ж ты. Он тащится по украинским просторам, сдавшись на милость машиниста.

Раздался стук в дверь — контролерша. Опять. Он предъявил билет, изо всех сил стараясь не метать глазами молнии в бедную девушку из-за того, что она не запомнила его с предыдущего раза.

— Где тут вагон-ресторан? — буркнул он, и контролерша приняла извиняющийся вид.

— У нас его нет, простите. В купе у охраны поезда есть закуски. Вы заплатите?

— Да... да, хорошо. Спасибо. И воду.

Она быстро вернулась с бутылкой теплой минеральной воды и упаковкой сухариков.

— Извините, нашлось только это.

Он вручил девушке деньги и отмахнулся, когда она попыталась отсчитать сдачу. Глянул на сухарики. Со вкусом крабов. Превосходно. Он с отвращением бросил пакет на пустую полку и глотнул воды. Надо было купить книгу или что-то в этом роде. Радио. Как-то скоротать время. Он не умел ждать. Терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной, и временами в Чернобыле это досаждало. Очень уж многие вещи в том бардаке были связаны исключительно с ожиданием — людей, оборудования, расчетов. Слишком часто он застревал, чувствовал себя бесполезным и все более взвинченным. Этот поезд был живым напоминанием о тех днях, и он ощущал, как его мышцы наливаются нерастраченной энергией.

Поезд вполз на очередную станцию — неотличимую от предыдущих, мимо которых они уже проследовали. Серая платформа, железобетонная конструкция вокзала сталинских времен и группа бедолаг в ожидании поезда. Он даже не понимал, где находится. Вряд ли кто-то из иногородних мог опознать станцию — она не из тех, что врезаются в память. Видимо, это место не подарило миру выдающихся сыновей, не сыграло роли в истории. Он вздрогнул от пронзительного гудка; приглушенный голос объявил: остановка продлится неопределенное время. Он хмыкнул. По крайней мере, на этой станции можно раздобыть какую-то еду.

Казалось, здесь это было в порядке вещей — платформа кишела бабульками. Они продавали еду и напитки с подносов с лямками вокруг шеи и из огромных холщовых сумок. У одной он купил лоток вареников, у другой — компот, а у третьей — стаканчик черники. Еда, приготовленная с умом — родная, украинская. Он прислонился к фонарному столбу и закурил, отмахиваясь от женщин, которые всё подходили и предлагали товар. Он редко курил, но теперь нашел, что застрять в поезде на несколько часов — достаточное оправдание, чтобы сделать себе поблажку. После суда он стал курить больше. Доктор сказал ему, что это раздражает легкие, — однако запах сигарет его успокаивал. А потом, он и так умирал, и не было сил беспокоиться о вреде табака.

Он оглянулся вокруг. Похоже, кроме вокзала — никаких зданий. Ничего — только зеленые поля и леса, насколько хватало глаз. «Откуда эти бабушки и пассажиры на платформе? — размышлял он. — Добираются издалека, чтобы попасть в это чудно̀е место?» Он не был способен уразуметь, по какой причине. Ненужная станция — само ее существование казалось бессмыслицей.

— Сходишь здесь? — прозвучал голос слева от него.

Он повернулся и посмотрел на моложавую женщину лет сорока, странно знакомую, хотя он не мог определить ее личность. Открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но понял, что не знает свой пункт назначения. Если разобраться, вообще не помнит, почему отправился в это путешествие. Ему не известен даже пункт отправления.

— Я… я не знаю, — произнес он тихо, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к ней.

— Ты уверен, Боренька? Не помнишь, как здесь очутился?

Он недоверчиво уставился на собеседницу. Холодок пробежал по спине, когда эта женщина произнесла его имя. Она выглядела такой знакомой! Голубые глаза, темно-каштановые волосы и густые, изящные брови. Не красавица, но эффектная. Тонкая — почти нездоровая худоба. Хрупкая.

— Откуда вы меня знаете? Кто вы? Что это за место? — потребовал он объяснений. Страх подступил к горлу. Он начал задыхаться.

Она рассмеялась — звук удивительной силы, сердечный, неожиданный как для такого болезненного существа.

— Приглядись! Мы все тебя знаем, а ты знаешь нас! Ты помнишь меня, Боря, малыш?

И тут он вспомнил это лицо. Мама. Здесь, сейчас, на обшарпанной платформе. Живая. Он лихорадочно огляделся, ягоды выпали из рук и покатились по бетону. Молодой человек в форме — его брат. Курит сигарету и смеется со своими товарищами. Пожилая женщина, которая продала ему вареники (он знал ее только по фотографиям) — его прабабушка по матери. Без сомнений, мужчина на скамейке, с газетой — его отец. Ошеломленный и испуганный, он диким жестом нащупал позади себя фонарный столб.

— Ох, сынок. Не понимаешь, как сюда попал?

— Что это?!

Мать притянула его к себе, и он подался ей навстречу. Потекли ручьем слезы — он так долго не обнимал ее.

— Ты умер, солнышко. Я бы отругала тебя за сигарету, но вряд ли теперь это имеет значение.

Умер. Это невозможно. Разумеется, он бы знал. Или, скорее, был бы без понятия. Загробной жизни нет. Он похоронил всю семью, одного за другим, и смирился с тем, что никогда их не увидит. Смерть — это конец, последняя черта.

Так ведь?

— Хочешь с кем-нибудь встретиться, милый? Может, с Ярославом? Знаю, он хотел бы снова повидаться с тобой.

— Ярослав умер, мама!

Она опять усмехнулась, и в этом звуке слышалась жалость.

— Да, умер. Погиб на войне. А Витуси не стало во время Голодомора.* Микитки — при родах. Так много деток я похоронила, Боря. Но не тебя — ты всегда был слишком упрямым, чтобы умереть.

Ее доброта и терпение. Боже, как ему этого не хватало! Даже годы спустя, в самые тяжкие минуты он тосковал по матери. Часто думал о ней в Чернобыле.

— Но… я был в поезде. Черт, это чепуха! — рассердился он, и мама взяла его за руку, подвела к пустой скамье — он еле стоял на ногах.

— Знаю, у тебя голова кругом. Но ты приехал сюда на поезде, милый. Не так, как мы все. Твой брат был на корабле и пристал к причалу. Я шла по лесу и попала на большой сельский праздник на лугу.

— Причал? Мы далеко от воды, здесь не может быть причала! 

— Думаю, это как… зал ожидания. Здесь ты решаешь, что с тобой будет дальше. Он у всех разный. Когда становится известно, что прибывает кто-то из наших любимых, мы всегда идем приветствовать его. Я не могу объяснить, как это происходит, Боренька. Я знаю много вещей об этом месте, но еще больше — не знаю.

Он прижался к ее фигурке, борясь с желанием разрыдаться.

— Знаешь, мне больно видеть, как ты сюда добрался, больно за твой зал ожидания. Что случилось с тобой, солнышко? Отчего ты был так несчастен, когда умер?

Теперь он зарыдал — десятилетия подавленных чувств прорвались, хлынули из него, как зараженная кровь из вскрытой раны. Мать только крепче обняла его и нежно укачивала, успокаивала, поглаживая по спине, — она делала так, когда Борис был ребенком, хотя его отец утверждал: это превратит сына в слабака.

— «Катька, он же пацан!» — тихо произнес Борис, вспоминая, как мама упрямо продолжала его утешать.

— «Станет мужиком — тоже будешь вытирать ему сопли?» — пробурчала она, копируя его отца. — И скажи, что он был неправ!

Она игриво пихнула Бориса, и он рассмеялся сквозь слезы, которые всё текли по щекам.

— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты мной гордилась. И я…

— Ш-ш-ш. Я очень горжусь, мой дорогой. Какую карьеру ты сделал! И каким сильным стал — жизнь закалила тебя.

Борис выпрямился, и мать протянула ему носовой платок. Он залюбовался вышивкой на ткани, потом вытер лицо и, в попытке собраться с духом, расправил плечи и сжал челюсти.

— Я мог сделать больше. В Чернобыле. Я был слабаком и не поступал правильно. Я был жалким трусом до самого конца. Из-за меня погибли люди.

— Да. А еще люди выжили благодаря тебе. Боренька, не забывай об этом.

Борис не спорил с ней — не было смысла. Считалось, что он унаследовал бычье упрямство от отца. Но правда в том, что это был дар крошечной женщины, которая сидела сейчас рядом с ним.

— Ты спросила, здесь ли я схожу. У меня есть выбор?

— Да, Боренька. У тебя всегда есть выбор.

— А если я вернусь в поезд?

Она вздохнула и взяла Бориса за руку.

— Теперь послушай меня, Боря. Ты должен снова сесть в этот поезд. Слышишь меня? Не надо сходить здесь. Пока нет.

— Но что…

— Ты что-то потерял, и оно тебя ждет. Ты должен разыскать эту потерю. У всех нас была возможность снова отправиться в путь. Ты получаешь ее только раз. Каждый, кто не продолжил движение, теперь сожалеет об этом.

— Я не понимаю. Ерунда какая-то. Я что-то потерял? Что именно?

— Не знаю, мой милый. Об этом известно только тебе. У меня есть догадка — но Они не разрешают говорить вам об этом. Не знаю, почему так. Думаю, это проверка. Ты должен доказать, что готов принести жертву ради этого. Я не могу рассказать тебе больше. Конечно, выбор за тобой, но, пожалуйста, возвращайся в поезд. Дорогой, ты был несчастен, когда умер, — наверное, ты останешься несчастным, если не увидишь, что там впереди.

У Бориса было много, очень много вопросов, но проводница дала сигнал, и поезд снова запыхтел. Сейчас Борис должен сделать выбор. Он встал и опять осмотрел платформу. Думал, что не заметил того человека, когда в первый раз пробежался взглядом по лицам, — но нет. Того человека здесь не было.

Борис догадался, что ждет его в конце пути. Он глянул на мать — она ободряюще просияла в ответ. Поняла, на что он решился.

— Вот так, сынок, иди, вернись в поезд. Ты будешь в порядке.

Борис прижал ее к себе с сокрушительной силой — сердце екнуло, когда она протестующе пискнула в его крепких объятиях. Он знал: слова больше не нужны. Борис подошел к поезду и с удвоенной энергией взлетел по ступенькам в вагон. Поезд двинулся со станции, и Борис помахал родным. В толпе он заметил друзей, первую учительницу, солдат из своего подразделения. Десятки людей, которых любил Борис, улыбались, глядя, как он отбывает. Борис не знал наверняка, разрешат ли ему вернуться. Но там, на платформе Борис не увидел одного-единственного лица — и это было решающим доводом. Если тот человек ждет на другом конце, с этим надо разобраться. Раньше Борис слишком часто подводил того человека. Подводил их обоих — был неспособен признаться, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но не в этот раз. Теперь Борис был смелым. Таким, как тот человек.

**Author's Note:**

> * Голодомор — массовый голод на Украине в 1932–1933 гг. Количество жертв оценивается в 2,2–7,5 млн человек. (Здесь и далее прим. переводчика.)
> 
> Все имена родственников Бориса являются вымышленными.
> 
> В связи с этой историей мне вспомнилась прекрасная песня. Перевод на русский текста Д. Павлычко — ниже. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXd8Rmsczfs&list=RDkXd8Rmsczfs&start_radio=1
> 
> Два цвета 
> 
> Я юным собирался по весне  
> Идти вперед дорогой непокорной.  
> Рубаху мама вышивала мне,  
> Переплела, переплела  
> Цвет красный на рубахе с цветом черным. 
> 
> Припев:  
> Два цвета вы мои на полотне,  
> Два цвета на душе храню поныне я.  
> Два цвета в жизни повстречались мне,  
> Где красный — там любовь, где черный — там печаль. 
> 
> Я с жизнью вел нелегкий разговор,  
> Но возвращался к своему порогу.  
> Как мамин дар, сплелись в один узор  
> Счастливые и горькие,  
> Счастливые и горькие дороги. 
> 
> Уже в лицо пахнуло сединой,  
> Но дорог мне тот старый мамин свиток.  
> Я только полотно везу домой  
> И жизнь мою, и жизнь мою,  
> И жизнь мою из красно-черных ниток. 
> 
> (Перевод мой — Lyna_SH.)


End file.
